


原被

by GuChengjing



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuChengjing/pseuds/GuChengjing





	原被

\- 为防止读者未仔细阅读乐乎上的提示警告，现再次做出预警  
\- 本文全篇黄[x]暴，涉及大量sp及颜色，未成年人勿入  
\- 未成年人勿入，未成年人勿入，未成年人勿入  
\- 再入，后果自负  
\- 本文所有均为私设，私设如山，不接受反驳  
\- 作者对所有律师及所有职业均无诋毁之意，文中引用职业纯粹满足恶趣味  
\- 再次声明，请勿上纲上线，作者尊重所有职业，并对律师表达衷心敬重

\- 没错，求生欲很强

【以下正文】

\- 

以下，来自龙城电视台特别报道。

“就数月前，赵氏家族公子赵云澜谋杀林氏长孙一案，今日正式开庭，现在是——龙城时间，12:15分，距离开庭已过去三个多小时，目前记者得到的消息称，被告人赵云澜在庭审阶段一言不发，似乎有认罪的态度——哎哎哎，别急我别挤我。”龙城电视台台柱子白二苟被突然涌动的人群挤得东倒西歪，死死抓住摄像大哥的衣服，才勉强站住，等她反应过来发生什么之后，已经被乌央乌央的人山人海挡在了百十来米开外。  
她口中的被告人赵云澜，已经带着十多个保镖从法院大门走下台阶。  
而后，立在楼梯上回头，几十步开外，是那个面漏喜色，夹着个公文包走出来的原告代理律师，沈巍。  
沈巍其人，是律师界里响当当的传奇人物。年纪轻轻，却有着百余场官司的老道经验，更可贵的是，他有着电视剧里才有的不败战绩，从他正式当上律师的那天起，他手里的官司就没有输过的，无论对方是什么人，从权贵高官到地痞流氓，没有他斗不赢的局。  
沈巍对上赵云澜微微眯起的双眼，从容不迫的走到他身边，面朝几十家媒体记者，稍稍低头，再直身时，仍是雪中独立的傲骨，宁折不肯弯曲。  
“沈律师，听说赵公子在法上被你问的哑口无言，是真的吗。”  
“沈律师，赵云澜接管赵氏家族之后手段狠辣，挡他路的人都没有好下场，那你呢，有没有被他威胁。”  
“沈律师，听说原告家属花了上百万请您出面，只为给林家长孙一个交代，可否属实？”  
“沈律师——”  
叽叽喳喳的问话，闪烁不停的闪光灯，谁都想当头版头条，谁都想借此出名。可偏偏，沈巍很淡，淡然的淡。他嘴角的笑意未消，赵云澜始终一言不发。  
直到这时，沈巍突然开口，平了全场躁动。“假的。”  
平平淡淡的两个字留下，沈巍拨开人群，率先离开。  
赵云澜饶有兴致的努努嘴，由着保镖们一路护送上车离开。  
只留下记者们面面相觑，刚才都问了什么，沈巍回答的哪一句，什么东西假的，他说的是什么？

因为弄不准沈巍到底说的是什么，没有哪家报社敢随意发挥，唯独龙城电视台白二苟初生牛犊不怕虎，大胆假设大胆猜想，给出整面篇幅报道，标题。  
原告律师沈巍称，赵云澜谋杀林氏长孙的事实，是假的。

一时间，轰动全城。

赵云澜拿着那张可怜兮兮的报纸唇角上扬，随手叠出个好看的纸鹤模样，往脚边一丢。  
声音清冷，带着与生俱来的压迫感。  
“叼着。”  
跪在厅中的赤[x]裸男子，慢慢爬到人跟前，伏下上身，张开唇瓣，用牙叼起纸鹤的半边翅膀。  
赵云澜目光冷冽，看着人直起身子，在自己面前摆正跪姿。  
双膝与肩同宽，肩膀后开，大腿与小腿折成标准的90°角，胸前豆粒因带着乳夹而有些红肿，一活动，就会发出清脆的铃铃声。  
赵云澜用大脚趾勾上人两腿之间软趴趴的物件，慢慢欺身向下，在即将靠近时突然向后，甩手给了男子一记耳光。  
“沈巍，庭上很威风啊。”  
沈巍被一巴掌掼向一侧，又连忙正回身子不敢乱动。  
他太清楚乱动之后的后果，他承担不起，也不敢承担。  
赵云澜，如同那个记者所说的一样，手段狠辣，无所不用其极。  
“不过宝贝，我就喜欢你这种威风。”所谓给个巴掌，再给个甜枣，但赵云澜没给甜枣，反而又在沈巍的一侧面颊上，不轻不重的给了三下。“作为奖励，你拥有选择戴哪条尾巴的权利。”  
听到吩咐，助手楚恕之立刻走到书房一侧，拉开整面墙上嵌着的高柜门，柜门被打开，列着形形色色的刑具。  
赵云澜起身，走到衣柜前，伸手在第五层的摆设上摩挲。从兔子样式的短尾巴，到藏獒样式的粗长，一应俱全。“喜欢这个吗？”  
没有得到允许，沈巍不敢跟过去，只好调转身体，面对着赵云澜跪的笔直。他眼睁睁的看着赵云澜拿起一条狐狸尾巴，立刻摇摇头。  
他虽是个奴隶，却被赵云澜法外开恩的允许说不。  
“哦，那这个？”赵云澜贴心的放下狐狸尾巴，拿起最边上的猪尾巴。猪尾巴做的极像，粉嫩嫩的还带着弯，虽然很是羞耻，但是巴掌大小，带进穴[x]口里也不会太疼。  
沈巍忙不迭的点点头，意思明显。  
可赵云澜却误会了。“这个也不喜欢啊？那我们不要。”  
一副深明大义的模样，实则坏到肠子里。沈巍嘴里叼着纸鹤，不能开口，只好唔唔的哼着。  
“嗯？这个啊，啧，宝贝，有点能吃啊。”赵云澜腹黑的拿起一条狼犬的黑色软毛尾巴，并自信的认为，是沈巍自己选的，自己并没有参与其中，一边顺着黑毛，一边踱回沙发边。  
“自己带？”赵云澜几近温柔的询问，却没得到沈巍温柔的回答。这肛[x]塞三指宽，快赶上婴儿的手臂粗细，沈巍自然是一百万个拒绝。  
既然给了他选择的权利，他自然要反抗。  
赵云澜在沈巍的摇头里渐渐没了耐性，他的嘴角还是上扬的，眼神却在瞬间冷到冰点。“那就让他们帮你。”  
沈巍迅速在赵云澜的话里挑到关键点，顿时身子一抖，刚要求饶，便被走上来的两人按着肩膀向下压去，脸颊死死抵在赵云澜踩着的地毯上，身后高高撅起，私[x]密之处被人一览无余。  
这屋子里一直都有人，除了赵云澜，还有其他四男两女。  
沈巍的羞耻心，在一瞬间被提到顶点。  
“唔，唔——”他不敢反抗，只得无力的哼叫着，乞求赵云澜放他一马。可惜，赵云澜不愿意。  
楚恕之和郭长城一人一面的压着沈巍肩膀，分别用一只脚顶在沈巍小腿内侧，二人齐齐用力，将人两腿分的更开，身后褶[x]皱也被撑的更平。  
“桑赞，你来。汪徵你看着点，把我们宝贝沈律师弄伤了，我就把你俩扔狗场当狗粮。”赵云澜的威胁是有用的，他们五个从小就跟着赵云澜，见惯了他的辣手摧花，没人敢把这个当玩笑。桑赞是新来的，虽然见过很多次调[x]教沈巍的场景，但也没亲手试过，捧起尾巴时，还有些紧张。  
“别紧张，我教你，来。”汪徵是女生，但跟着赵云澜时间长了，对男人，尤其是沈巍这种M，没有半点兴致。汪徵从矮柜里拿了管润滑油回来，半蹲在沈巍右臀外侧，将软膏挤在手指腹上，抵上沈巍半张半合的小[x]穴上。  
“唔……”不知是软膏太凉，还是被旁人触碰，总之沈巍反应有些明显。赵云澜就觉得少了点什么，现在才后知后觉的发现，他似乎堵了沈巍的嘴。赵云澜伸手拽下纸鹤，奖赏般的把食指探进沈巍的嘴里。舌头条件反射的裹住伸进口中的指头，细细吮着，毫不敷衍。  
手指被裹的十分舒服，抽出来时还带着口中的拉丝，赵云澜将唾液抹在沈巍脸上，扬扬下巴示意汪徵继续。  
刚被满足口舌之人，又是一阵酥麻，双腿不自觉的往里夹，又被架着的二人狠狠掰回。  
汪徵细长的手指在抹完穴[x]口褶皱之后，便开始向里伸去，沈巍只觉得羞耻难耐，开口带着哭腔向人求饶。“云澜，我求您，我自己来好不好，我自己来。”  
“宝贝，我刚才给过你机会的。”赵云澜毫无怜香惜玉的念头，大大咧咧躺在沙发上，还不忘催促汪徵快点。  
汪徵得了命令，抓紧时间给沈巍做着扩张，虽说沈巍已经不是第一次被他们一起欺负，但每每如此，还是羞的想要撞墙。  
但他，偏偏在这种羞耻里，得到心满意足的快感。  
是的，这是他的怪癖，喜欢被人折磨被人羞[x]辱的怪癖。  
桑赞在汪徵的指导下，把肛[x]塞推入娇嫩穴[x]口里，引得沈巍浑身狠狠一抖。可他知道，这一切不过刚刚开始。  
完成任务后，赵云澜轻轻挥手，压迫沈巍的力量消失，沈巍慢慢调整身体，两瓣臀肉不自觉的想要夹紧。可身后的东西真的太大了，稍夹一会儿，便会臀腿发酸。  
赵云澜怜惜般的看着沈巍无辜双眼，手指勾着人下颚逼人抬头。“昨晚，我跟你说过什么。”  
“……”昨晚。记忆被沈巍拉回到昨夜的调[x]教室里，在一片黑暗里，没有任何一点光明，沈巍对这种失明感并不陌生，每当他犯了错误，赵云澜都会把他丢进去，一关，就是一夜。可是昨夜，他分明没有犯错。  
在黑暗里，沈巍跪足一个小时，房间角落里的喇叭里才传来赵云澜的声音。  
他说，明天上庭，你必须赢。  
沈巍茫然的看着眼前男人，他分明是按照他的吩咐做的，他在庭上把被告代理律师辩驳的哑口无言，阶段性的胜利，他明明做到了。  
“不，你没做到。”赵云澜像是能听到沈巍心里的声音，他的手指顺着沈巍的肩胛骨一点点向下，划到胸前茱[x]萸前故意打了个转，在听到人沉入心底的呻[x]吟时，又不动声色的向下划去，停在小腹。“你躲开了我的目光。”  
“先生——”沈巍委屈，在他的专业范畴里，他可以做到无懈可击，可是，面对赵云澜，无论生理还是心理，他都没有办法与之抗衡。  
“我知道，你可以做到的。”赵云澜似乎没由来的相信沈巍，相信他的小忠犬能把一切做得更加完美，但这对于沈巍来说，是天方夜谭。  
沈巍很是愧疚，他觉得自己辜负了赵云澜的信任，他低下头去，盯着人放在自己平坦小腹上的手指。“先生，我做不到。”  
想要在气场上压倒一个人，需要从心底将那人踩在脚下，沈巍自认做不到。他可以在法庭上伶牙俐齿，可以在讲台上高谈阔论，可以在媒体面前谈笑风生，唯独在赵云澜面前，他只配跪在他脚下。  
这一次，赵云澜没有否决，收回手来向侧摊开，林静立刻将一把木质皮拍双手呈上。这本是一节木拍，但赵云澜不喜欢木质击打肉[x]体的声音，所以命人在木拍外裹了一层羊皮。他喜欢有重量的工具，却又不愿工具对沈巍造成不可逆转的伤痕。  
沈巍见到皮拍，立刻知晓其用意，调转身子将后背朝向那人，双手自觉背在身后，上身慢慢伏下，用肩周顶在地上支撑，将整个臀[x]部高高撅[x]起。  
狼犬尾巴因着主人身躯的活动，而毫不知羞的在空中晃荡着，看起来，格外淫[x]荡，像是求[x]欢的公[x]狗。  
皮拍低起低落，却在沈巍右[x]臀上发出剧烈声响，瞬间，红了半片天。  
赵云澜打人技巧极高，他太知道如何用最小的力气，打出最疼的感受。沈巍将一声呜咽含在口中，谢恩般的摇摇屁[x]股，可他想象中的下一击却没有袭来。  
“能被我打，是你的奖励，不是惩罚。”赵云澜的意思很明显，沈巍今日在庭上的表现他并不满意，作为惩罚，他今夜不会再碰他一下，刚才的那下，已是法外开恩。  
“那么惩罚是什么呢。”  
赵云澜微笑着，将皮拍放在沈巍的臀肉上，接着，接过林静递来的另一样东西。这东西，是沈巍没有见过的，它像支筷子，却又没有筷子那么长，通体黝黑透亮。赵云澜知道沈巍能看到，撑着沙发一屁股坐到沈巍分开的两腿中间，毫不留情的抓过沈巍有些抬头的小兄弟。  
沈巍是个身体极度敏感的人，刚带他回家的时候，别说是楚恕之他们碰他，连被他们几个围观，沈巍都会有反应，为此，赵云澜废了不少力气，沈巍也挨了不少打，才将身体调[x]教到只对他的主人才能起反应。  
赵云澜对沈巍现在的触感很满意，把屁[x]股往后挪挪，以便能看清沈巍器官的变化。  
沈巍尚不清楚赵云澜搞来的新鲜玩意是什么，冰凉的痛感已经传至下[x]体.  
“啊——”赵云澜将那根如同筷子的东西，插[x]进了沈巍下体的铃口里。“惩罚就是，皮拍不能掉，掉了的后果，你可能不想要。”  
沈巍以为这就是惩罚，可在他还没反应过来的时候，赵云澜手里便多了个微型遥控器，随着拇指轻轻按下，沈巍只觉得浑身上下酥麻一片，那种被电击的刺痛感，从下[x]体，瞬间传至全身，细到每一个末端神经里。  
这种痛感似乎只持续了一秒，便被赵云澜按下按钮而中止，恢复到常态的沈巍心里却有一种难言的空落感。  
随之，那被操控的遥控器，便被塞进了沈巍的右手里。  
“这里的电流绝对是人体能够接受的，这你放心，毕竟我这儿也不留傻子。对于你今天的任务，作为你的主人，我十分惋惜的告诉你，你完成的很糟糕。但你今天在庭上很威风，像极了非洲雄狮，我向来赏罚分明，赏你自己控制开关，我的要求很简单，每次三秒，你需要按五次，五次之后，你今晚的惩罚就结束了。”  
“当然，大前提是，皮拍没掉。”  
“开始吧。”  
赵云澜从不给沈巍反抗的权利，他所有的情绪，都会被赵云澜掐的死死的。沈巍听话的摸索着手里遥控，那个微型遥控上也只有一个开关，沈巍颤抖着手按下开关，电击带来的疼痛感再次袭来，引得沈巍忍不住颤栗。  
三，二，一。  
三秒过去，沈巍立刻再次按下开关，这一次，沈巍却没有第一次那样恢复的很快，他甚至感觉到心脏微微的不适，有些窒息，还有些说不出的兴奋。  
第二个三秒很快过去，可随之而来的，便是阳[x]物头上渗出的液体。他惊讶于自己居然会被电击引发勃[x]起，可也只是瞬间，他便不再疑惑。  
赵云澜要比他自己，更了解他的身体，这种电流刺激，自然会有所反应。  
“继续。”见人没有动作，赵云澜开口提醒，冷不丁听到身后声音，沈巍手腕一抖，遥控器就这么掉在了地上。  
“看来你不喜欢用手控制。”赵云澜不太满意，抄起皮拍狠狠招呼在人臀肉上，将刚才打红的地方再染上新鲜血色。  
沈巍一个低呼，而后立刻将不合时宜的声音压回嗓子眼里，赵云澜把皮拍放回原位，用脚示意沈巍抬起右膝。沈巍微微抬起腿来，刚一落地，体内的电棒又一次开工。  
原来赵云澜把遥控器放在了沈巍膝下。  
“啊——云澜，快停下，不行——”右膝被浑身的痛感激荡着找不到准确的位置，遥控器只被碰了一下，却再也寻不到它的方向。  
五，六，七。  
赵云澜默数着秒针滚动，沈巍被电流刺激着大脑开始不受控制，他拼命的想要做好赵云澜规定的动作，可他的身体，却开始走上逆反的道路。原有些挺起的分[x]身，在持久的痛感下开始疲软，又被下一秒电流的贯穿而变得活跃，沈巍坚持不住，整个人便向一边倒去，蜷缩着身子痛苦而又狰狞。  
就在他以为自己快要死亡的时候，赵云澜啪的，按下开关，结束了一场奔波。  
赵云澜不急，他等着沈巍慢慢恢复正常。  
窒息后的喘息让沈巍快速吸取着氧气，随之而来的，是慢慢抽回的思想。他的眼前，书房摆放都是斜的，他以为自己眼睛出了问题，忙晃晃脑袋，这才发觉他的姿势如此大胆。  
恢复常态的沈巍连忙爬起，但一切都晚了。赵云澜冷着张脸，像是在看一个无关痛痒的陌生人，沈巍知道，他犯错了。  
“先生——”  
大部分的时间，沈巍是被允许直呼赵云澜大名的，在赵云澜看来，沈巍这样的男子，是不能够完全被当做奴[x]隶对待的，他需要沈巍绝对的服从，也需要沈巍绝对的爱。  
而爱里，是讲求平等自由的。  
可沈巍知道，赵云澜给他的宠溺，全部都基于他的顺从，如今，他在明目张胆的反抗他的命令，一次，又一次。他不敢再叫他的名字，那是对赵云澜的亵[x]渎，他只敢喊他先生，如同奴[x]隶市场里，所有卑微下[x]贱的躯体一样。

五日后开庭。  
开庭前，由双方代理律师各自发言，原告代理律师沈巍刚刚站起，平静而毫无波澜的看向赵云澜的脸，这一次，他勇敢而又果决，朝着赵云澜淡淡一笑。  
刚要开口，朱法官却伸手阻了他的话。  
“在开庭前，本席有一事，需要向在场的陪审团，以及现场听众征求意见。”朱法官今年三十出头，审过的案子不多，与沈巍也没见过几次面。沈巍略一听，并不多想，坐回椅子上。  
而后，在法庭的公屏上，出现了一张照片，照片里，沈巍给了赵云澜一沓人民币。  
顿时，全场哗然。  
沈巍身子一僵，立刻看向赵云澜。  
“请问原告代理律师，这是什么情况。”  
伴随着周围越来越多的讨论，沈巍一时竟不知该说什么，他确实给过赵云澜这样一笔钱，可那是赵云澜让他先拿着，等赵云澜抽完烟又拿回去的，为何，为何会有人偷拍。  
沈巍面颊涨的通红，不知如何应答。  
“沈律师。”朱法官再次开口，而沈巍，只再被唤起的震惊中，再次呆呆的看向赵云澜。  
他们的关系，是绝对不能让外人知晓的。那点难以宣之于口的癖好，也绝不能成为赵云澜身上的污点。  
即便赵云澜从不觉得这有什么问题。  
“沈律师！”朱法官将法槌重重敲下，敲回沈巍所剩不多的思绪。  
沈巍把心一横，要将这些年的所有成就抛之脑后。只要承认是他私下收买赵云澜，一切都顺理成章了，可这样一来，过去的所有功成名就，便成了一场无时无刻不在羞[x]辱他的笑柄。  
沈巍，他不在乎。  
失去所有，他还有赵云澜。  
“我——”  
“朱法官，这件事，是不是应该由另一个当事人我，来讲述更加合适。”赵云澜把沈巍的小动作看在眼底，看着他就要奋起一搏不管不顾的模样，可真想把他揉进骨子里。  
沈巍惊讶于赵云澜的开口，毕竟赵云澜不屑于在这种地方开口。  
朱法官看一眼沈巍，又看向赵云澜，点点头示意。  
“这张照片里的人，确实是沈律师和鄙人，但情况却不像诸位想的那样，沈律师没有收买我，反而是我，想要收买他。这张照片，是他把我给他的钱推回来，仅此而已。”  
“当然，我知道诸位不信。我这人啊，就喜欢把自己做过的事拍下来，以后好看。这不，我约见沈律师的时候，也录了像，可以给各位看看。”  
沈巍眉头轻轻皱起，他完全不知道赵云澜什么时候录过像，可他太知道赵云澜的能耐了，他敢这么说，在他说完的瞬间，就一定会有专人把视频剪辑好。  
果不其然，十分钟后，一条热腾腾的视频被存在U盘里交到了法官手里。再通过公屏，面向所有听众。视频里十分清晰的拍着二人交谈场景，自然也有这钱从赵云澜递给沈巍，又被沈巍递回来的样子。  
甚至，视频里还传来沈巍的声音。  
他说，我是不会接受你的收买的。  
那确确实实是沈巍的声音，沈巍自己不会认错，可这每一个字，又都不是他说过的话，他完全想象不到，林静是如何在这么短的时间内，做出这样一个无懈可击的完美视频的。  
看完视频，全场再次陷入静谧里。  
朱法官召集全体陪审团成员暂时离席，商议对此事的看法。  
赵云澜吊儿郎当的斜坐在椅子上，唇角若有似无的向上翘着。沈巍不敢再看他一眼，他似乎又给赵云澜添了不少麻烦。  
半个小时后，朱法官与七个陪审团成员回到庭上，宣布对此事的处理结果。  
“介于原告代理律师与被告私下见面，虽原告律师没有接受被告的收买，但仍触犯律师条例，本席在此宣判，取消原告代理律师沈巍作为本次原告律师的资格。由于被告自由人身份，只罚款五千作为小惩，但律师沈巍，严重违反律师条例，为给原告及其家属一个交代，为正律界风气，也为给其他律师一个警告，本席，及陪审团裁定，寄予沈巍律师庭罚惩戒，当庭责罚，执行人，庭内所有人。”  
一言出，法庭内瞬间沸腾起来，同时沸腾起来的，还有沈巍涨红的面孔。  
庭罚，龙城建立法庭至今，才仅有三人受过此种惩罚，庭罚的根本目的，就是为了惩戒律师的违法行为，沈巍万万没想到，自己成为了第四个人。  
所有人都十分激动，不仅仅因为庭罚本身，而是受罚的当事人。沈巍这些年在龙城太过引人注目，他的外表，他的举止，甚至是他的传奇。  
那都是无法被人靠近的高贵里。  
如今，这样的高贵人儿就要被脱了裤子架上刑架，被他们每个人狠狠责罚，光是想，就让他们蠢蠢欲动。  
这些人里，也包括赵云澜。  
沈巍在即将迎来的羞[x]耻里，抽回了一点空白，他怕，怕赵云澜嫌他脏，怕赵云澜把他赶走，怕赵云澜再也不会要他。他的目光紧紧盯着赵云澜，想从这人的眼睛里看到一丝希望。  
赵云澜却没有半点神情，当他看到沈巍时，拿出手机向人晃了晃。  
沈巍立刻反应过来，掏出手机，低头看去。  
赵云澜说。  
好好受罚，我的宝贝。

刑架被抬到法庭中央，原本坐在旁听席上的听众也都走了下来，沈巍大约数了一下，加上赵云澜，在场总共二十六个人，每人打五下，就是一百三十下。  
一百三十下，他扛得住。  
“沈律师，请脱裤子。”朱法官站在刑架前，催促沈巍动作。  
沈巍在人群中找到赵云澜的身影，似是在等着什么，众人随着沈巍的动作齐齐看向赵云澜，后者噗嗤一笑，饶有兴趣的抱胸看着沈巍。“沈律师是打算让我帮你脱裤子吗？”  
这话，赵云澜只跟沈巍说过一次，那次之后，沈巍再也不敢让赵云澜帮过忙，闻言，身后狠狠一紧，沈巍低下头去，咽口口水，手指攀上腰间皮扣。  
皮带被抽出，交由朱法官，沈巍犹豫不决，又不敢让赵云澜久等，只好咬住牙根将西装外裤脱下。一颗被黑色底裤包裹着的圆润团子，就这样展示在所有人面前。  
其中，不乏女生惊呼。“你看你看，沈律师的屁[x]股好圆啊。”  
也有男生窃窃私语。“沈教授这屁[x]股，真让人想操。”  
“你为什么叫他沈教授啊？”  
“你不知道吗，他是龙城政[x]法学院的教授啊，想排他课的学生可多了去了。”  
这些话，一字不漏的流进沈巍的耳朵里，他颤抖着手指，卡进内裤边缘，刚要往下拽，朱法官突然开口。“沈律师，就这样吧。”  
沈巍以为，朱法官对他网开一面，略有感激的朝人点点头，而后站到刑架前，面朝所有人。法院的刑架是特质的，为了让受罚律师记住教训，也为了让他们的羞[x]耻感更强，所以他们受罚的时候，是能看到所有人的。沈巍双手向上，双脚开立，陪审团成员立刻上前把他的四肢束缚在刑架上，而后朱法官按下刑架旁边的开关，刑架一点点放平，将沈巍从站立调整至平躺，再由人把他的胸腔腰腹固定住。刑架再次启动，这次是双腿，随着刑架的变形，沈巍的双腿无限贴近上身，形成一个折叠模样。  
这样，受罚人的臀肉，会完整的呈现在执行人的面前，圈子里称之为尿布式。  
赵云澜暗自笑着，沈巍平时，可是最喜欢这个姿势了。  
当刑架完全停稳，沈巍也被控制的无法动弹。  
“沈律师，在庭罚正式开始之前，有一件事需要你知道，本次惩罚，会被录像，作为存档，五年内您没有其他违法行为，存档会被删除，如果再次触犯法律，这份录像，将会被公之于众，同时，您会受到比现在更加严苛的责罚，请问您清楚了吗。”陪审团成员之一的一位男士，将摄像头调整好位置后，严肃的向沈巍说着。  
沈巍默默听着，并在他的话语里臊红了脸。不仅要被所有人看着，还要制成录像，天啊。  
“沈律师，您在听吗。”  
男士再次开口，沈巍回过神来，连忙回应。“我，我听清楚了。”  
“那好，庭罚正式开始。”  
朱法官拿了把剪刀走到沈巍身前，并朝人展示剪刀。“沈律师，庭罚要求必须赤[x]裸下身，所以我需要剪开你的内裤，请你不要乱动，当然，你也动不了，我只是想提醒你，为了自己的安全，保持好姿势。”  
晴天霹雳般炸响，沈巍原以为他可以不用脱底裤，却不料，竟是用这种方式把他扒干净。  
“朱法官，我——”随着撕拉一声，沈巍的内裤自臀[x]缝处被剪开，紧紧包裹着屁[x]股蛋的内裤刚一破开，沈巍的下[x]体，以及两半饱满臀[x]肉，便如同冲破防线一般争先恐后的挤了出来。  
“哇，好大。”场内一阵惊呼，羞的沈巍无地自容。  
浑身上下最为私密的地方，就这样毫不知羞的裸[x]露在所有人面前，每个人的眼底，尽是春色盎然的粉红。  
后[x]穴因姿势迫使，不得不大大的张着口，可褶皱处却没有一点污秽，全赖于赵云澜每日都要求沈巍灌[x]肠的缘故。  
“沈律师，根据规定，每个人都可以在这些刑具里挑选，寄予你光[x]裸部分五下责打，请问你准备好了吗。”  
沈巍只想这场庭罚快快结束，听完之后立刻点头。“准备好了。”  
“谁先来。”  
“我来！”第一个自告奋勇的是年纪不大的男生，看样子是个高中年级，沈巍瞧他一眼，想起他是原告林氏家族的小少爷，死者，正是他的亲哥哥。  
林少爷走到刑架前，从刑具里挑了块看起来很结实的木板，在空中抡圆了胳膊，狠狠的抽在沈巍左边屁[x]股蛋上，一连五下，没有停歇。  
小孩子就是小孩子，虽然看起来力气足够，但以沈巍的承受能力，并没有太过难熬。  
第二个走上前的，便是那个称沈巍为沈教授的法学院大三男生，男生从刑具里挑了根细长藤条，伏身看向沈巍。“沈教授，你好。”  
沈巍不记得他，却在听到这个称呼时知道这人身份，沈巍别过脸去嘀喃一声你好，便不再看人。  
男生轻呵一声，抄起藤条直抽沈巍半张半合的娇嫩[x]穴[x]口，引得沈巍低吼一声，震的刑架直晃。任谁都没想到，他竟然会打沈巍这个地方。  
赵云澜远远看着，目光变得格外渗人。  
“沈教授，我叫陈安，您想起来了吗。”说时迟那时快，陈安再次将藤条抽向褶[x]皱，疼的沈巍全身绷紧。  
“我问你，想起来了吗。”第三下，重复盖在第二下的位置上，仔细看，已经隐隐约约看到破皮的样子。  
沈巍疼到大脑麻痹，这人完全没有赵云澜的技术，赵云澜打那儿，只会让沈巍皮肉疼，却绝不会像陈安这样粗鲁的毫无技巧。  
第四下没再落到臀缝里，而是稍稍打偏，抽在左臀里侧。“沈教授，您的记性可不太好。”  
沈巍可以被责罚，却绝不允许自己露怯，更何况，是在自己的学生面前。他想起陈安，那个被自己挂了两学期公共课的男生，没想到这人，竟如此记仇。  
面对沈巍的沉默，陈安相当恼火，最后一下狠狠抽在沈巍的大腿上，藤条尖锐的咬紧肉里，疼的沈巍从口中漏出一丝轻呼。  
接下来的几个人与沈巍都没有什么利害关系，挑选的也都是宽厚的板子之类刑具，打的沈巍屁[x]股红肿透亮，十分诱人。  
赵云澜强行压制着要把沈巍从现场带走的冲动，他知道，沈巍喜欢这样，被羞[x]辱，被责罚。他身为沈巍的主人，是一定要满足宠物的需求的。  
接下来是朱法官，作为中间出场的人，其实是占有优势的。毕竟此时，受罚者的疼痛感最强。朱法官拿起沈巍的那条皮带，对折一下轻轻贴在沈巍饱满的臀[x]肉上。“沈律师，作为你的主法官，我有必要问你五个问题，我会在打之前问你，你需要在我打之后回答，听懂了吗。”  
“嗯。”沈巍不愿对赵云澜以外的第二个人应是，小口喘息着缓解身后的火辣。  
“第一个问题，你是否知错。”话音刚落，皮带便狠狠的咬上沈巍臀峰，因紧绷的姿势，导致臀肉跟着发紧，疼痛感便更加强烈。  
“我知道错了。”  
“第二个问题，你还会不会违反律师条例。”又是一下，贯穿整个臀峰。  
“不会。”  
“第三个问题，作为律师的职业素养是什么。”第三下向上移了半指，重叠地方还是引得沈巍发疼。  
“公正。”  
“第四个问题，你对现场责罚你的所有人，是否会有恨意。”  
这一次，皮带捎带着打中沈巍的分[x]身，疼的沈巍上身猛地拱起，又被束缚带捆着摔回原位。  
“不，不会……”  
“第五个问题，在你从业的这些年里，你可曾对不起自己的良知。”  
第五下，皮带竖着抽上臀缝，把陈安用藤条抽的伤痕一并盖住。  
“啊——”  
沈巍痛苦的叫声回荡在法庭里，传进赵云澜的耳中，格外惊人。  
“没，有。”  
朱法官打完之后，沈巍的屁[x]股几乎不忍直视，虽没有破皮出血，但看着也尤为可怖。紫红色的伤痕密密麻麻的排列着，让之后动手的人不敢再招呼屁[x]股。  
熬过第二十五个人，沈巍已经没了力气，身后疼痛到极致，已经开始麻木，可沈巍知道，还没有结束，因为赵云澜还没动手。  
赵云澜作为压轴出场的人物，所有人都在等着看他如何折磨沈巍，毕竟二人是诉讼双方。赵云澜踩着皮鞋一步一步走到庭中，每一步，都足以让沈巍清醒过来。  
他熟悉这个脚步声，更熟悉赵云澜脚上的这双皮鞋。  
沈巍渐渐回过神来，他想抬起上身去看赵云澜，可刚刚抬起，便被赵云澜一手捂住的眼睛，他欺身压下的瞬间，用自己的身体作为遮挡，往沈巍已经外翻的秘[x]穴里，顶进去一颗圆滚滚的金属跳[x]蛋。“宝贝，你真美。”  
赵云澜细弱蚊吟的声音落进沈巍耳朵里，如同在心口打了一剂强心针，赵云澜拿起一条马鞭，重重抵在沈巍的胸腔上。  
底下，是沈巍早已战栗的乳[x]头。  
如今的沈巍，上身西装革履，下身却赤[x]裸[x]暴[x]露，对谁来说，都是一种视觉上的绝美撞击。赵云澜耳语般向沈巍下达命令，他说。  
叫出来。  
沈巍尚未听懂他的话，赵云澜已经后撤到沈巍臀[x]肉后半步的位置，马鞭在空中抽了个鞭花，便迅速的缠上饱受摧残的臀[x]肉。  
一下，鲜血流出。  
“啊——”沈巍根本不需要被下命令，赵云澜的这一下，足以让他疼到骨子里。  
赵云澜下手极狠，鞭落，皮开肉绽，鞭起，带起血珠。  
赵云澜就在这四下抽打里，看到沈巍原本疲软的小家伙，斗志昂扬的抬起头来。明晃晃的立在两腿中间，粗[x]壮而又庞大。  
“朱法官，请问庭罚期间，犯人淫[x]荡[x]勃[x]起，又该怎么办。”  
沈巍在赵云澜肮[x]脏[x]污[x]秽的言语里，更加兴奋，那种羞耻感膨胀到极致，引得浑身上下尽是瘙痒。  
尤其是，赵云澜在这时候，悄悄打开了金属跳[x]蛋的开关。  
“不——啊——”  
没人知道沈巍为何呻[x]吟出口，每个人却都看见沈巍分[x]身的越胀越大。  
朱法官愣在当下，他从来没见过这种情况，以前的受罚者可从有过当众勃[x]起的先例。赵云澜温和一笑，替他解围。“既然没有规定，那不如，我用这最后一下，请大家看一场免费的大片吧。”  
所有人一脸茫然，只见赵云澜拨动了一下刑架按钮，刑架缓缓移动，沈巍姿势没变，整个人却微微自立起来。这样，他便清晰的看到了每个人的表情。  
赵云澜站在沈巍两腿之间，解开裤子拉链，毫无预兆的一个挺身，狠狠贯进沈巍的甬道里。有了跳[x]蛋的作用，肠肉里早已被润滑的湿润起来，与此同时，赵云澜停止跳[x]蛋工作，由着他在沈巍体内，充当一个四处乱跑的吉祥物。  
“沈律师，爽吗。”赵云澜双手按住刑架，来回折磨着沈巍红肿的穴[x]口，粗[x]壮的阳[x]物一次次的抵上沈巍脆弱的敏感点，逼得沈巍淫[x]叫不断。  
“啊——啊——不，别碰那儿，啊——再，再快点，啊——”  
沈巍被赵云澜[x]操[x]的欲生欲死，完全忘记了身处何地，他深爱这种状态，在陌生人面前受罚，在所有人面前被自家主人[x]操[x]到哭出声来。

“啊——”随着沈巍一声铺天盖地的呻[x]吟，他猛地从黑暗中醒来。  
一切只是一场梦，一场他内心里极度渴望的美梦。  
他渴望被赵云澜玩[x]弄，渴望被赵云澜羞[x]辱，渴望被赵云澜蹂[x]躏。  
沈巍渐渐回神，才想起来，他被关了禁闭，一片漆黑。  
“沈巍，你说你有多淫[x]荡，在禁闭室里做个梦，都能做高[x]潮了。”  
赵云澜的声音突然传出来，沈巍吓得一抖，连忙在黑暗里向声音来源处爬行过去，赵云澜伸出脚抵住沈巍的膝行步子，而后用脚背拍拍沈巍刚刚射[x]精后热乎乎的肉[x]体。“闻闻看，这个屋里，是不是有你的味道。”  
“先生——”  
“明天还要上庭，今天的账，我总会算回来的。明天，不许穿内裤。”  
言罢，赵云澜起身离开，在开门的瞬间，沈巍下意识的闭眼，却在片刻间，看到地上那一滩自己流出的白浊液体。

“开庭。”法官敲响法槌，庭审再次开始。  
沈巍作为原告代理律师，刚要起身，赵云澜突然举手向法官示意。“法官，我这儿有张照片，想请大家先看看。”  
一时间，全场齐刷刷的看向赵云澜，而赵云澜的目光，却缓缓看向沈巍。  
他唇角一勾，将沈巍再次带回到那个梦里。  
梦里，你依旧动人。

[ 原被·一发完 ]


End file.
